The Lover Mourns
by alexabird9
Summary: Poor 23 year old Joanne has been dragged into the dangerous and supernatural life of her younger second cousins' lives after moving into town. Will she make it out alive? Well, with the help of Damon who has suddenly taken a liking to her. (First fanfic, I'll get better I sware! Please lay it on me nicely. Please review! Thank You!)
1. Chapter 1

Part One

I loved to take walks. I enjoyed the lovely smells that the autumn weather brings. Naturally this is my favorite time of the year, other than the holiday season of course. I am strolling along the Mystic Falls Park sidewalk observing and savoring the wonderful scenery of this small Virginia town. "I should have brought Pilot along with me. He loves walks." I say aloud. My dog Pilot will be upset when I tell him what fun I had at the park today. I don't know why I did not bring him along with me. I wished he was here now; being alone sometimes makes me uncomfortable or distressed. I need some sort of living being with me. I had just moved here not a week ago, my grandparents offered me to take care of their art gallery here in Mystic Falls. The reason being was that they are retiring and are moving to the beach. I am just getting used to the small setting. I was currently living in the city and secluded towns such as this won't take time to open up to- I am very adaptable. Anyways, my cousins and their aunt live here and I have not seen them in two years. Not since their parents funeral. My grandparents were their great uncle and aunt.

"I hope Elena, Jenna and Jeremy are surprised with my sudden arrival- the little home Is, I think, five blocks away from their neighborhood from what I can remember." I spoke happily. I then look up to the beautiful cloud filled sky, sprinkled with the colorful leaves from once green trees. I you ever gave it any thought, when you notice the very common leaves begin to turn to the brilliant shades of red, yellow, orange and eventually brown, this ultimately means they are slowly dying sadly.

"At least their death is beautiful." I sigh smiling. I wonder then will I have a peaceful death like theirs? I believe everyone hopes and prays so. Enough about dying, It pains me to even think about it. I continue to wonder down the wooded path trying to rid my thoughts of death, but unfortunately a mysterious crow fluttered into my view. He then landed not far from a convenient bench. I then glance at my watch given to me on my 16th birthday seven years ago by my grandparents. It is a gorgeous watch passed down from many generations to now, me. "Eleven thirty? A nice rest wouldn't hurt." I speak to no one. However, the dark crow looked directly at me or in my direction I suppose. Then a natural feeling aroused in me that automatically made me smile at him. I walked his way toward the bench; he made no movement while I continued to eye him as I sat ever so gently down. I look up at the vibrant canopy above me and close my eyes, for a moment or so I hear only the swishing of wind and the rustling of leaves. The sweet and mute sounds were broken with the familiar sound of a "caw". Quickly I opened my brown eyes to still see the crow now beside me on the handle of the bench. I grin at him, "Well hello Corvus brachyrhynochos." I say to him, giving him his binomial name. The only reason why I know the Latin name of a crow is because a friend of mine was obsessed about birds and I happened to remember what a crow's Latin name was.

I had decided that I will try and talk to my new friend Corvus since I had no one else other than myself earlier. I watched him look at me so intensely that it almost made me think he was smirking. Others would think me absolutely insane, but nobody was here to see or even think that. I then remembered something about crows.

"I wonder why you are alone Corvus. I often see and hear you all together in a flock, or should I say a _murder_." I pause, "I also wonder why you crows are often thought of as bringing bad luck or most concerning and known, Death. Even a group of you is called a murder." He then takes a leap off the handle and by my side, taking many steps towards me. I don't move; just ponder while he comfortably takes his place beside me. I'm flattered by this birds' attraction towards me.

I then frown. I have always watched the world around me and gazed upon couples enjoy life, together. But I have my friends and family to take care of. There is no need for relationships. I never been in a serious relationship with another, why would I need or want one now? I am perfectly fine without... who am I trying to kid, myself? How pathetic you are Joanne. Again I close my tired eyes and lean back, shifting my weight and happy that the old metal bench that must have withstood so many storms and weary days is here to support me. Not many can say they will do the same for another, like this poor bench here.

It must have been fifteen minutes when I woke feeling a tap on my shoulder. I look over and see a masculine hand, then a strong arm. My eyes finally reach this man's face. "Oh my, this man is very good-looking." I think to myself. He stares at me with his florid blue eyes that I had only saw that kind of color in the clear waters of the Caribbean. But, those bright eyes seemed dark and mysterious somehow. His black raven-like hair complemented his defined square jaw. What amused me the most was his smirk that played on his lips, like he was born to only make that smirk and that smirk alone. I think again, "He is such a character." I think that merely because of him being draped in black clothing. His leather jacket and black boots portrayed him as the "bad-boy" character.

I then smile at the man. His response to my smile was him removing his cocky smirk to a friendlier smile. A genuine smile you would call it, from the lined curves around his cheeks and to his pearl teeth.

"Are you alright?" His voice slipped out of his mouth and into my ears.

"Oh, yes. Of course I am- I seemed to have dozed off. It was so nice I found it hard not to relax here." I politely smiled and looked down into my lap as I spoke. I turned my wrist to look at my watch, it read twelve sixteen. I look up to him seeing this man's full figure as he stood before me. He was normal in height and athletically built, he had a dark almost Grecian profile. I watched him begin to speak as he effortlessly walked in my direction.

I listened to his smooth voice say, "I agree, I think I will join you then."

He then took the vacant spot on the bench next to me. As he placed himself down he turned his head to look at me and I saw him open his mouth to talk again, but he stopped himself for some reason. Now he had shifted his body toward me, giving me the sign that he would like to have a conversation. Wishing to talk with him, I turned my body to face him as well. I smiled at him with ease.

Finally he spoke, "My name is Damon." He held out his hand out to mine. I gladly took it and firmly shook his hand. Though, when I had placed my hand in his I felt as if he were about to pull it toward him, like he were to kiss my knuckles. However, I took the given hand into my own and shook it vigorously and giggled as I watched his face make an expression of astonishment.

As I shook his strong hand I have my name, "I am Joanne. It is nice to meet you." I giggled again.

Damon smirked, "It is nice to meet you as well Joanne. I like your name by the way. It is very pretty and elegant. Quite like yourself." I was laughing at his comment and thought of him as quite the charmer. He must do this often; he seems to be well practiced with these sorts of "meetings".

I replied honestly, "My grandmother is more so, I was named after her. And your name Damon, I don't think I have ever met a _Damon _before."

"Well what can I say? I am one of a kind." Damon said cockily between his smirk and shrugged.

I laughed at that and marveled at his ego, "You seem to be the type of person who never finds themselves imperfect eh Mr. …?" I implied, there were no ways on me guessing his last name.

Damon grinned, "Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Miss…?"

I lightly laughed, "Della, Joanne Della."

"Italian, am I correct?"

"Yes sir! I plan on traveling to Italy."

"When?"

"I'm not quite sure-" I paused and glanced into my lap once more and opened my clenched palms. I continued, "Most likely when I am too old will I be able to afford to do so."

I looked back at Damon's blue eyes as he furrowed his brows, "What do you mean,_ able to afford _it? You should live your life to the fullest Joanne. Take my word for it. And I know that sounds a little cliché, but if you want to travel-travel."

"Oh, I know, but It would be unwise. I would ruin myself if I were to spend all that I have to use it on my behalf now. I plan to put that money to good use one day. And I do live my life Damon; In fact, I think it is already full."

"And what would be that good use? Please inform me." He grinned.

I gave him a questioning look and paused to think for just a moment, "Well, more schooling, family, future family, etcetera, etcetera. You know the everyday normal things." My poor explanation did not seem to satisfy him.

I asked, "What do you plan to do? You are young. Obviously you have your mind set on some things."

"Hmm, I do have a few. But none of which remotely resemble yours."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, I am a selfish man and in being one, I only care for myself and do things for only my pleasure and amusement." Damon beamed.

I smirked at that, "I see, do you have a family with you Damon?"

He looked out beyond the orange-red woods and responded in a quiet voice, "A brother."

I looked at him shocked, only a brother? I unconsciously leaned closer to him because of the uneasiness on his face.

"Do you ever miss your family?" I meekly asked him, unsure of how he would react with me prying.

He turned to me with an almost angry expression. I backed myself away from his abrupt anger that aroused on his face because of me asking too many personal questions. I noticed my wrong actions and quickly frowned and pleaded, "Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean to make you angry. I will leave you be." With that I rose from the bench and was about to take a step when a cold breeze blew by me and watched as my long, thick dark brown hair blow with it. I gasped as I found Damon standing directly in front of me holding my arm, not allowing me to pass by him.

"No. You did no such thing." His voice was heavy and I could feel his hot breath on my cold face. I smiled, relief washed over me as I let out a deep breath. I was about to walk by Damon, but he had then gripped my arm a bit tighter. I had forgotten he had a hold on me.

"I was not angry at all. You, Joanne, you have to understand that I have never-" He stopped himself and quickly moved his head sharply as if he heard something. A look of annoy was placed on his face, but quickly suppressed it with his cocky smirk.

"It seems that there is someone looking for you Joanne. Your name is being called."

I turned my head in the direction Damon was looking and was skeptical, "Really? I hear nothing."

And that said he was gone, grip, beautiful eyes, and all. "That was odd." I said while looking around me, "Hmm, must be a fast runner." I smiled and looked down at my feet. Then looking back up to see a human figure waving a hand in the distance. A camouflage of yellows, reds, and oranges disguised this person. I faintly heard the deep voice of this person now jogging towards me. Finally I recognized the figure.

"Oh! Jeremy!" I yelled a loud and shook both arms in a huge wave. A big smile stuck on my lips as I began to run at him. Then we met at last and I pulled him into a big hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

"Jeremy I missed you!" I still tightly grabbed him in my heavily layered arms. It was chilly weather and I loved this time of year of sweaters and warm jackets.

"Jo you're gonna crush me!"

I laughed and was afraid to release him because I could feel the wet tears starting to form in my exhausted bark brown eyes.

"Oh don't tell me you are crying. It's only been a year or two. Seriously Jo you're cutting off my circulation!" He giggled.

I grasped him once more then let go, still holding his shoulders though, "That's far too long Jer, It was just enough for me to forget you and your sisters adorable baby cheeks! And your aunt's cute button nose I had almost forgotten as well" I smiled.

I began to ramble like I find myself doing often, "Oh Jer! Look at you! You are even more handsome than the last time! And what are these strapped on your arms? Muscles? You must have all the girls wrapped around your finger! Oh! Talking about girls, your sister must be excited about her last year of high school. Has she looked at colleges yet? Well naturally Jenna has taken her to York where she went, she went to York right? I never really knew your aunt well. But after meeting her years ago I'm so glad she wanted to take care of you two! She-" I paused looking deep into Jeremy's eyes that have now turned glum.

"What is the matter Jer?"

He looked back to the ground and then to me with a sad frown on his lips. He said, "Joanne, Jenna has died."

"What?"

"She is gone."

Part Three

Jeremy had taken me to an old Boarding House where he had said Elena was staying with this boyfriend of hers, Stephan I believe Jer said was his name. I really wanted to go to Elena and Jeremy's house, but he said it was best for me to see Elena right away to explain everything. Anyways the Boarding House was far closer to the Park.

Now I am sitting on a leather couch in a dark parlor room of an enormous house.

"Why was I not told of this? I know very well that Jenna was not of my relation, but-" I angrily huffed. Oh, how I was so fumed at the moment. I was always left out on everything. I continued, "And none of you two called me in the past six months! Six Elena! How was I supposed to know if you all were alright? How was I supposed to deal with that sense of something happening to you two?" I looked down in my lap once more and wiped away my shy droplet that began to form, but I would not allow that. Elena, Jer, and her boyfriend Stephan seemed very upset. Good they should be.

I wasn't finished with my venting just yet, "I wasn't even called let along a blasted invitation to the funeral!" And then I stormed out of the doors. I needed a breather. I sat out on the marble stairs that gave me a chill on my jeaned bottom as I placed myself down. While I covered my arms around myself to make an attempt to warm my upper body I started to freeze from within side.

"Oh Jenna." I sobbed as I slowly smothered my frosty face. It has to be about 5:30 and the late afternoon air was developing into the night. I said my prayer to her even only meeting her once at the funeral. I was intrigued by her friendly and light-hearted personality. She was delightful and a joy to know. I was hoping to get to know her better by my surprise arrival. I was looking forward to living here now that I bought a small home within the small town in Mystic Falls with my dear cousins. Well I will still enjoy it. I am not one who is ever mad or upset, so with that I leaped up from the stairs and re-entered the marvelous Boarding House with a small smile.

"El, I am sorry for my outburst, I-" I began, but could not finish for I was then engulfed with enormous hugs from Jer and El.

"Oh Jo It is not you! It was our faults. Please forgive us Joanne!"

I started to laugh and wrapped my arms about them, "Of course." I said with a bright grin.

Then our happy embrace was cut off with Elena releasing me and walked over to the Stephan fellow. I watched as she kissed him on the cheek as she introduced us. "Joanne I apologize for not introducing you two earlier. Stephan this is Joanne Della my second cousin. Her grandparents were my parent's aunt and uncle. And Jo this is Stephan, my boyfriend." I gladly took his hand and shook it with ferocious friendliness and smiled greatly.

"It is a great pleasure to finally meet you Joanne, Elena has talked very much about you as well as Jeremy here. I am Stephan Salvatore." He said.

I immediately gasped dramatically as I remembered that name, "You wouldn't happen to be a relative of Damon Salvatore would you Stephan?"

"Um yeah, he is my oldest brother. Why?" Stephan asked with an unsettled tone in his voice. I had then noticed that the three of them were all shifting positions uncomfortably.

Elena spoke up, "Jo, have you met Damon?"

"Yes I have, earlier this afternoon."

Jeremy was the one to interrogate me with the rest of the questions, "Where did you see him Jo?"

"At the Park Jer. He left right before you came to greet me. Actually he had said someone was calling my name, but I could not hear. I must need a checkup at the Doc then." I responded.

"What did he say?"

"What do you mean what did he say?"

"I mean did he say something odd to you?"

"No, I don't recall, what is this all about?"

Elena began to explain to me that this Damon Salvatore is very dangerous and not to be trusted sometimes. She seemed to have mixed emotions about this subject. I asked why but my cousin Jeremy was agitated and just told me not to converse with him ever again. Jeremy then stood up from the couch and glared at Elena and Stephan.

Stephan started to lighten the mood by saying we should all meet at the Mystic Grill at 8:30 tonight to get me situated and acquainted with everything in town. Elena yelped and kissed Stephan heartily, "That's a wonderful idea! I will have all my friends come and see you Joanne! Oh they will just love you!" I smiled at the two as I took a closer look at the couple. Stephan's broad and strong body seemed to mold right into Elena's petite and fragile frame. They are so happy.

I then look over to Jeremy, "Jer you want a lift back home so we can leave these two love birds alone?" I said and looked over to the beautiful pair before me and winked as I said good-by and that I would see them later tonight.

"Jer, do you have a girlfriend?" I said to Jeremy while I kept my eyes on the road, we were just about there to his house.

"Not exactly. I really don't have time for it now Jo."

I was shocked, "What? Why? You are in high school? You have all the time in the world!"

"Never mind Jo, so where are you working around here?"

I wasn't paying any attention. My mind was so fixed on that meeting with Damon and now his brother Stephan. Stephan was very mature and the both seemed out of place so to speak. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Jo?" I heard Jeremy speak, "Did you hear me?"

"Oh sorry Jer, no I was just musing. Go ahead Jeremy what did you say?"

"I asked you if you got a job in town since now you are living in town."

I nodded my head in response and pulled into his drive way next to what I guessed was Elena's car. "Yes I took the job as the n ew owner of the old art gallery in town. I don't think I told you, but my grandparents owned it. They are retired now." We both got out of my car and I walked him inside.

I then asked him as he stepped onto his porch, "Are you alright with me being with you all? I mean I do not want to be a nuisance now that you all are about to finish high school. I don't want to cramp your style." I smiled at the end of that then proceeded, "You both seem so bust now."

"Joanne, we will always want you here, don't be ridiculous! I will have Elena take me to the Grill. I would have you come in, but I don't think Elena wants you to see the house so messy."

I bid him good-by and headed Grandma's and Pop-pop's art gallery. My art gallery I should say now. I was very happy to take over their positions because I was always so fascinated with the old art work. I had about three more hours until I had to get down to the Grill. So I would tidy things up at the gallery, it won't open until next Monday and that is not until four days from now. My house is already situated and decorated to my liking, everything is unpacked. I just need to get food. I am planning on having Jer, El and all her friends over for a nice little dinner party. Before the Grill, I must stop then to the grocery store to gather all I needed to make Spaghetti and meat balls with! Everyone like that! If not I will make beer bread and chicken noodle soup. Oh! Now I am getting all excited again!


	3. Chapter 3

Part Five

I was walking through the halls of the grocery store looking for basil. I was going to prepare the Spaghetti for my upcoming guests and my grandma's recipe for the meat balls calls for loads of basil. Since I recently moved in I had no clue where everything was placed and arranged throughout this store, and the signs did not help because all the isles were scattered. The spices I needed were the last on my list and so far I had no inkling of their whereabouts. Then a harmonious voice hummed in my ear, It was strangely familiar, "Having trouble?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw it was the infamous Damon Salvatore that Elena, Jeremy and the brother Stephan were so fixed on me being cautious of. I chose to ignore their advice for Damon had done nothing wrong to me, why should I create a judgment on others opinions? So I greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Do you need any help? Though, I have enjoyed watching you roll down these isles with having not a whit of where you are going. It is very amusing. If you don't need my assistance then please, continue." He said after smiling and a short laugh.

"Yes, I am having trouble finding the spices. But, look! I have made it this far- I am to the last items on my list!" I showed him my list and gestured to my kart. Damon looked down into it, examining all my goods. He still had that mischievous smirk upon that square face of his.

He laughed, "You have managed to gather something in every isle, and you must have passed it."

I looked again over the lines of cans and boxes, slowly strolling down the lane and scrutinizing every item for spices and said, "Yeah, I must have."

I jumped when the sound of Damon's voice behind my ear, I had figured he had left and then he whispered, "Here, let me." He grazed my hands aside and allowed him to push my kart, he did so with ease. He was still close to me, leading the way, and locking me inside of him and the large wall of food. He looked over to me and winked.

I laughed, "Ha-ha thank you."

"Anytime Joanne."

I grinned and decided to tell him of my meeting of his brother, "Oh, I met your younger brother today."

Damon looked shocked and disturbed for just a split second and then smirked, "You did? How?" He could not hide the caution and concern in his voice as he slowly said it.

I replied, "He is dating my young second cousin. I had the pleasure of meeting him this afternoon at your brilliant house." I looked over too meet his face only to find him already looking at me deeply. He is acting strange.

"You are Elena's cousin?"

"Well, we call each other that yes. My grandparents were their parent's aunt and uncle. So In some way Jeremy and Elena are "relation" to me."

"Now I remember, you are the one who painted that garden scenery in the living room of their house right?"

I nodded fast while smiling, "Yeah! I moved in town because I am the new owner of the old are gallery."

"Well that is a very fortunate position for you. Though, I thought you were in college."

"Not at the moment, no." We stopped walking as Damon reached above my head and pulled down a little jar of basil. "Oh good! You found it thank you!" I yelled giddily. He handed it down to me and flashed me his fabulous smirk. Then I grabbed it out of his hand and strode off to the check-out line after I said it was good seeing him again. I felt a hand hold onto my arm, I turned my body to see Damon still there.

"Is there something wrong Damon?" I asked.

He only shook his head and passed a grin on his face as he took control over my kart and lead it into the line. "Did you not have a kart with you Damon? Weren't you going grocery shopping as well?" I questioned him.

Cockily he said, "No, I saw you walk in as I passed by in my car. I haven't talked to a single pretty girl all day."

I only gave a light smile in return, "Oh yes, what the charmer." I thought to myself. We were then waiting behind a man and in front of him was an older couple still getting their groceries out. They had quite the load. I removed myself from Damon's unusual closeness to scrunch past the man in front of me.

"Excuse me, sir."

The man looked down and grinned, "Of course." His fair hair cut short and green eyes glittered strangely down on me. I ignored and thought nothing of his stare burrowing into me while I tried to concentrate on the couple.

"Excuse me sir and ma'am? Would you allow me to help you?" I asked the man and woman as I reached them.

Their glasses both shined as their heads turned to me. The lovely women's husband spoke joyfully, "Oh yes, thank you!" The wife commented, "That is very sweet of you, thank you young lady!"

"It is my pleasure; let me take care of those for you." I said with a smile. I had bagged up the last of their groceries; the lovely man and woman thanked me, and then gave me light-hearted hugs. I watched and waved them a take care and farewell. I turned around to get back to my kart. I pass a glance at that man who still had his strange green eyes on me. I looked down as I continue to pass him.

I said quietly as I brushed passed him, "Sorry, excuse me again sir."

He responded rather darkly, "No excuse me lovely."

I returned a short fake smile and looked back over to my kart to still see Damon there. I sighed as I smiled with relief.

"Sorry I didn't help you load my things on Damon. You didn't need to do that." I said as I moved to look at the conveyer belt full of my items. Only a small portion was left to the fair haired man in front of us. Looking back over to Damon to see if he had heard me because he did not respond, I noticed him eyeing that man; almost shooting a slight devil's eye. I the man was now fully facing the two of us and only snorted before winking at me. I felt my face blush as he did so and I quickly directed my eyes anywhere but at this attractive fair haired, green eyed man. I could not avoid his intense stare he had on me as I watched him about to speak, but Damon's voice pitched in before a single syllable escaped.

"Joanne I think you forgot a bag of apples. Why don't you grab them."

"Oh? I thought-"

"Now."

I was startled, but obeyed and left.

.Damon's POV.

I watched as Joanne step and quickly walked away. I don't know why I would be protective of her. I only just met this girl, but she had some sort of hold on me. Ever since meeting her just this morning at the Park, my mind could not delete her. Her intoxicating smell of autumn leaves and roses, mixed with that sweet nectar like blood that I have longed to consume. But why did I feel the need to hold and caress her?

"What are you thinking Damon? This is beyond you! You only want her like all the rest, have her! Take her! You haven't in over two weeks! Here she is, for the taking!" My mind persuaded. But my conscious pleaded, "No! You are better than that!" Damm! Why does this woman have this effect on me?

"So Joanne is her name. She is quite the beauty eh?"

"Hmm." I responded and purposely, impolitely sneered at him. Then again I heard his disgusting and putrid voice speak of Joanne's beauty. I only smirked to control my anger. However, I knew I won't have that poor excuse of a human walk on this Earth alive knowing his intentions if he carried on.

"God, he won't shut up will he?" I thought while his earthly tone spoke of her. I was only a matter of time before I snap his neck before Joanne comes back.

"You wouldn't mind introducing me to her would you? I mean, I wouldn't mind having that body all my own." He said and shot a rotten smile along with it. I clenched even harder on the handle and waited for him to back up his stuff and then I compelled the cashier to forget what he is about to see. I grabbed that vile man's neck and was about to snap it, but I hesitated. Ugh, that blessed woman! She has an influence on my every action! Her kind heart spelled me to spare this nasty human's measly and useless life, although, he will not get away with his atrocious insolence.

"How dare you, she is none of your concern. Leave before I change my mind about killing you." I spat in-between my sudden hatred for this man. I then compelled him forget and leave immediately.

I then felt what was left of my heart (if it was even there still) flutter at the calm sound of her beautiful heartbeat in the distance when I detected it getting slightly louder. You would say I was about to collapse at the sight of her helping that elderly couple earlier. Her heart is so pure, it is almost unearthly. Maybe inhuman, if I didn't know any better I would question her selfless and Saint-like actions. Then her distinct sent over powers me entirely, even my vampire being surprisingly. Oh how her blood must taste like. Though, her honest and true good nature compels my heart and soul-what's left of it. But must I fall for another again? Can I take the pain it may bring, to give myself up for a worthless human? No, I will not, cannot and shall not, no, never again. I will not permit her to have my heart for only when I give it completely it is returned shattered and broken. Twice, I will not allow it again. But, I cannot help but to feel as if Joanne would defy all these negatives and my past experiences.

I was so entranced by thoughts, (of her), that I almost forgot her entering. "Damon, I retrieved the apples, though, I don't know why you wanted me to get them or which kind you preferred, so I hope red delicious will do." She chirped like a dove.

I had only looked at her. I studied her small face and deep dark eyes. There was much more to her behind those black-like orbs. I did not remove my eyes from hers, she smiled at me and tore herself from my side to hand that cashier money and to load her groceries in the kart.

"Damon is there something the matter?" Joanne asked me sweetly as she turned her head while walking around the counter. I had finally gained my composure and gave her a quick smirk and put the last bag in.


	4. Chapter 4

Past

Part Six

"So what are your plans tonight beautiful?"

I glanced over to Damon as we finished loading my trunk with the groceries. I felt his smirk and chest against me, and I casually turned to face him after closing my trunk shut.

I grinned lightly, "Your handsome brother and my cousin have invited me to come join him and his gang to the Grill."

"You like Saint Stephan then?" Damon asked with emphasis on the word _saint_. I laughed at that.

"Yes, I am looking forward to getting to know him and the rest of their friends." I said with a smile. Damon took a few steps closer to me, ensuring I could not move myself back for I was against my 2003 light grey Nissan Altima. He carefully closed the space between us. Again Damon's attire was a black T-Shirt, black leather jacket and dark jeans. It seems he is always cloaked with an ominous shadow. You would think I would try to stay away from his perfect, almost other-worldly appearance. Well, I was told to stay away from Damon, and I can see why they all would think that.

Actually, I did not mind his lack of colorful fashion because he must know how to entice his already florid blue eyes. I then noticed Damon's eyes began to deepen and look almost hungry. I felt nervous over his attraction to me; I could feel his hot breath intermingle with mine.

Then his lips parented to release his silken voice, "Do you look forward to getting to know me as well?" He asked slowly in a husky tone.

I responded quietly, "Yes I do. Though there is something wrong with that."

Damon's voice sharpened, "What?"

"My family and your brother advised me other-wise."

"They what?" His abyss blue eyes darkened angrily.

"Elena, Stephan and mostly Jeremy said you are not to be trusted and are 'dangerous'. They spoke in riddle; like I was supposed to guess what they had meant-it was very confusing."

"Do you believe them?" he said after a long pause and after another close step. I feared my voice would fail me as I began to breathe heavily due to the cold and Damon's uncomfortable closeness and gaze. It was nearing 8:00 I presumed. I wrapped my arms about myself and responded frankly.

"Would I be allowing you to stand this close to me if I did?"

He smiled and stood strait now rather than leaning his upper body towards me. He shrugged his shoulders and smirked saying "Maybe."

Damon stood in silence for just a moment, within that brief second I stared at him dreamily only for a second. How could Jeremy, even Elena have such a negative opinion on Damon? Even his own brother seems to reject him from how he was brought up earlier today. It must be family troubles. But then why are Elena and Jeremy involved? My thoughts were cut short when Damon stepped back and leaned against the trunk of my car, in the same position as me. I looked over to him and grinned and watched as he began to speak.

"So Joanne, you wouldn't happen to have an escort for the Grill tonight would you?" Damon said with slight cockiness in his voice.

I was about to answer him then my phone started ringing. I apologized to Damon, he smiled and waited. Looking down, I saw my phone read "Jeremy".

"Hello Jer is there something wrong?"

"No Jo, I am calling you cuz' Bonnie and I are at the Grill now. We kind of, well, 'went out' today and yeah…" He spoke bashfully.

I squealed, "Aww Jer! So Bonnie is her name! Will I meet this lovely Bonnie soon?"

"Yeah, she is staying for tonight. She is one of Elena's good friends. She is cannot wait to meet you!"

"Tell her the same!"

"Jo, are you on your way?"

"Uhh…no, I will be a little late. I've been busy this entire day with errands. I'm sorry, but my estimated time of arrival is T-minus 45 minutes at the very least."

"Well hurry up Jo! Matt is finally off his shift. Get those errands done! ASAP!"

I laughed, "Yes of course Jeremy. I will be there in a jiffy! Alright good-by Jer, see you soon!"

I was about to hang-up when Jeremy told me to hold on. "Yes Jer?"

He paused before he spoke, "Be careful alright Jo?" I then chuckled.

"There is no need to fret Jer- I'm a big girl." I assured him.

"I know, it's just…" He paused once more as his voice weakened, "-I just worry okay? This town is not as peaceful and quiet as it appears to be. You can't trust anyone, you hear?"

I did not understand the meaning behind his words again. But I agreed and chose not to argue so he wouldn't get all worked up.

"Yes Jeremy. I will be careful. Don't worry." I said with a smile and happily added, "I love you Jeremy,thank you."

"I love you too Joanne."

"Have fun with your girl Jer; don't have too much while I'm not there though. Ha-Ha, see you soon! 45 minutes!"

Jeremy laughed, "Okay Jo, see you soon. I'll let Elena know."

"Roger that." I said and hung-up.

I looked over to see Damon, but he was gone. I didn't give it any other thought and walked to the front of my car in a hurry. I needed to get home to get the food in my house so I could make it on time. I pulled out my keys from my purse and unlocked my door. I stepped inside and was moving my hand to place the keys in the ignition when I saw a figure fly in the passenger seat. I dropped my keys with a yelp and grasped my chest when I found out who it was.

"Damon!" I yelled and cradled my head because of the scare. He only gave me an arrogant smirk.

I yelled at him again, "Why would you scare me like that? You scared the B-Jesus out of me!"

"Believe me it was not my intention at all my-sweet."

"How could it not be your intention when you are creeping about like a creature of the night? My goodness!"

Damon laughed at my comment, "I was not _creeping_, and if you haven't noticed, I am a creature of the night." He said that rather darkly, and his grin matched that of his voice. I scoffed at him and picked up the keys that have somehow found their way under the very back of my seat.

"What are you plotting here?" I asked while I was struggling to fit my hand between the corners.

"Plotting?" I heard Damon say.

"Yeah." I grunted, barely able to let out a breath to release a single word. Darn those keys!

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" I shot up with a start to his response and then yelped as I bumped my humorous. At least I had brought those stupid keys up from out of their heavily guarded prison. I winced and rubbed my arm.

I look over and see that Damon had that devilish grin plastered on his square face. He laughed at my clumsiness. Everyone does it so it was not offensive and joined him. However his response startled me and I had to ask why.

"I am merely helping you with your oh-so important errands my dear."

"Damon you don't have to, anyway, didn't you say you came here with your car?"

"I lied."

"So you followed me." I stated.

"Maybe, does that bother you?" He said with a smirk.

"What?" He was beginning to confuse me.

"Does me following you disturb you Joanne?" Damon questioned me maliciously; he was being a little odd.

"It wouldn't me as much if you would simply walk up and say 'Hey!' and join me or some kind of friendly interaction, such as that. You staking me down like a predator is strange enough Damon."

He laughed and said, "Well, what's so wrong with me being a predator and staking his prey? I find you to be a most appealing and delicious deer."

"Ha-Ha, I'm more of an old Ox or some sort of low creature. I'm hardly graceful or gentile." I chuckled light heartily.

"And who told you that?"

"Well if we continue this friendship you will find that out yourself I can assure you." I smiled.

I watched his gorgeous eyes widen with surprise, "You are letting me be your friend? Didn't Elena, Baby Gilbert and my dearest brother tell you something quite the opposite?"

I looked at him slowly and watched Damon as he turned his body towards me; shifting his position in the passenger seat with a questionable look upon his face. I noticed the deepest eyes I have ever seen study me, waiting for my response; like it was very precious for him to know how I feel.

I decided to tell him exactly that. "I won't develop an opinion of someone based upon others'. I don't really care if my friends don't get along or don't approve of my other friends."

I pause and quietly shrugged, "If you are good to me, I am good to you. That's all." I ended with a small plain smile and observed Damon as he smiled brightly and turned away. I sighed after waiting for Damon to abandon me, but he stayed, waiting for something to happen.

He turned his head sharply, "Well-what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"You are being serious?"

"Uh-Yeah! Now hurry up and go! Let's see how fast you can drive this baby!" He spoke fast with a laugh in his voice. I smirked and revived my engine.

**Okay so sorry for not updating sooner, I would like to at least get to the climax and plot of this story. I really do hope you all like this story. If not, im up for any of your suggestions and ideas for this story. And if the characters need anything more to their personality please let me know. Tell me anything! Thank you and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 7

Me and Damon sped through town, and arrived at my house in five minutes. Damon was not impressed with my safe driving at all. I constantly slowed when we would hit a busy intersection and when a yellow light or stop sign was in view. Disappointment was painted on his face and he was completely silent for the entire ride; I however was very amused and smirked for the entire ride. He was probably hoping to live a ride of _The Fast and Furious_.

I jumped out of my car and popped the trunk. Damon went straight for the heavy bags and I grabbed my purse and keys so I could open my house door first. As I walked up to my porch I could see Pilot sleeping on my couch through the window. I smiled at him, and turned around to see Damon directly behind me waiting patiently.

"Pilot!" I said quietly when I opened the door. I walked in and set my purse on one of my kitchen chairs and stepped ever so soundly over to my dog. I stroked Pilots thick brown hair and watched his emerald gold eyes peal open and half floppy ears slick up to see me.

"Hello baby! How was your nap buddy?" I baby-talked to him while grinning; Pilot happily greeted me by standing up and wagging his whole body to wag his long tail. Then suddenly he looked over to Damon who was, for some reason, still outside standing with his hands full with grocery bags. Pilot charged at Damon barking and howling menacingly.

"Pilot!" I roared as I grasped his red collar and yanked his neck up to my face. He obediently backed down and placed himself beside my leg growling at Damon.

"Pilot! Enough." I seethed through my teeth to silence him. I heard him grumble still and swiftly turned my head and stared at him. That was enough to silence him.

I looked back and walked to Damon, "I'm so sorry Damon. Pilot has never done that before. Here, come in and put those down-thank you again, now come Pilot." I signaled Pilot over. I looked over to still see Damon outside my door.

"Are you alright Damon?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smirked and stepped in with heavy almost cautious steps. I hope Pilot didn't frighten Damon.

"Please don't be afraid of him, he is a good boy-see?" I said with concern and reassurance as I reached for Damon's hand. He inched forward and I grasped his strong chilled pale hands to place them on top of Pilots head. Still holding his hand, I moved it to carefully stroke Pilots fur with his and mine together. Pilot's senses could feel and smell me along with Damon. This calmed him down and he scooted closer to me as I kneeled down to him, pulling Damon along with me.

"See you're such a good boy, Pilot! Good! There now, Damon is good too, see Pilot?" I let go of Damon's hand and let him pet Pilot himself. Pilot laid across from Damon and rolled over on his back to have him scratch his furry belly. I laughed when I finally heard him talk to Pilot.

"What good boys you are! I'm getting the rest of the bags." I said and ran back outside. I heard Pilot's light bark and his claws scratch the bare floor and then the porch steps to chase after me. Grabbing the last few bags with Pilot following close behind, I closed the trunk with my knee and maneuvered my way up the steps of my porch, down the hall and to the kitchen table. I glanced up to see Damon standing across from me, still patting my dog for Pilot was a big and tall dog, tall enough for Damon not having to kneel to reach him.

I began to put the cold food away in my refrigerator and freezer and then Damon spoke up, "How did you train him so well?"

"Oh, just practice. But Pilot never did that before. I don't know what came over him, I'm sorry if he frightened you Damon."

He chuckled, "No he didn't scare me, and I don't think he was afraid of me either. Pilot was protecting you."

"No, but the odd thing is, is that I have had many strangers over and he didn't once bark or anything. He is very friendly and trusting normally."

I didn't have to look up to know that he was studying me. I shook it off and rushed around to put the fresh food away, I need to get to the Grill soon. I just left the rest for when I would get back home and grabbed Pilots food and water bowl to re-fill.

"I'm going out buddy, I will be back soon." I told Pilot.

Just remembering something I quickly turned to Damon, "Do you want me to take you home real quick Damon?"

"You know what? I think I should surprise my brother and join you all." He beamed with a mischievous smirk.

"Ha-ha! Okay let's get a move on." I said between a laugh and headed back to the car waving good-by to Pilot, with Damon hot on my heels.

I opened the door and was about to put my foot in until Damon grasped my upper arm, "I think I'll drive this time if you don't mind." He grinned. I agreed with a loud laugh.

Damon and I arrived just on time, mostly because he broke most of the rules; dangerously I might add. I thanked God that we made it here without a scratch. I turned over to try and scold; he did the same but on his face was his infamous smirk he wears so much. I couldn't help but to laugh, he happily joined me.

We both stepped out and locked my car I commented on his driving, "Slick driving, Jonny living dangerous."

"It was my pleasure madam." He grinned evilly. I responded by smiling and finishing it with a roll of my eyes.

Entering the dimmed lighted Grill I could see over by the pool table was Elena, Jeremy and Stephan, along with three other teenagers. Noticing me, my cousins smiled and ran over, "Jo!" Elena yelled and tackled me with a light hug with the rest of them following. I said hello and smiled, I observed all of their once content and happy faces turn in shock, there posture stiffened as well. Hoping it wasn't me they were looking at, I looked to where they were all staring; it was behind me. Almost suddenly I felt a presence there and hands hold my arms and waist; moving up and down.

Turning my head, I saw Damon smile down at me and cockily smirk at the small crowd. Why was he holding me? Especially in front of Elena and Jeremy's friends! I politely took his hand off me, as secretive as possible; hoping that they didn't notice Damon's hands in the first place.

Then finally a mixture of all of their voices growled out, "Why are you here?"

I could feel the tension and become really uncomfortable. Everyone was giving Damon an awful glare.

"It's good to see you all too." Damon said with sarcasm in his voice.

Stephan spat, obviously not amused, "What are you doing Damon?"

"Why, Joanne fortunately was heading hear and well, I decided to tag along isn't that right Joanne?" Damon slowly said. Why, oh why did he have to bring me into this?

"Uh, yeah." I meekly said, trying not to elaborate. Jeremy looked over to me and hissed, "Jo."

"Okay let's just all forget this, sit down and talk for god's sake!" I heard a light girly voice come from the cute blond girl. She gave me a lovely smile and hugged me.

"Hi I'm Caroline!"

I received the same from a boy named Matt and a beautiful girl named Bonnie. All of us walked over to a large table that was lined with the seated cushion that extended and wrapped around the table off to the side of the Grill. Jeremy placed his arm lazily over my shoulders as we strolled over to our seats; he talking to Matt next to him about a football game that made the rest of their friends comment on an amazing play made during it. I quietly smiled and listened to Caroline and Bonnie ask Elena why couldn't they have met me sooner. I watched them laugh and look over to me as I said that I was wondering the same thing. Then I turned to look at Stephan glaring at Damon who was behind me.

We slipped into our seats, Jer next to Matt, Matt next to Caroline, Caroline next to Bonnie, Bonnie next to Elena, Elena next to Stephan and Stephan next to Damon. I was happy we unconsciously arranged ourselves to where I was able to be in the middle of Jeremy and Elena. This is going to be such a lovely night! Or so I hope…


End file.
